It is customary in the construction of swimming pools or the like to provide a concrete deck. Initially the edge forms have been supported and held in place by framework extending across the pool area. Such forms are expensive, and troublesome to install and remove. Several attempts have been made utilizing a single piece of light weight foamed plastic removably attached to tile previously secured to the pool wall as direct adhesive contact between the concrete surface and the foamed plastic has proven impractical. One such type of form is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,526,070 and 3,967,422.